


Would it kill you to help people?

by evilwriter37



Series: Ficlet Requests II [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo and Hiccup go grocery shopping, and Viggo just stands by and watches as Hiccup helps someone out.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Ficlet Requests II [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102799
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Would it kill you to help people?

“Would it kill you to help people?” Hiccup questioned Viggo as they continued with their shopping. A woman had dropped everything she was holding, and, though he was hardly a store employee, Hiccup had gone to help her with her things, and had brought the broken bottles to the front to get them replaced for her. He’d even given her some money to help her pay for her things. The whole while, Viggo had just stood by and watched, and that irked Hiccup. 

“What do you mean?” Viggo asked. He was not looking at him. He’d taken a box off one of the shelves and was making a point of reading the ingredients instead of meeting Hiccup’s gaze. 

Hiccup grabbed at the box and yanked it away. “That woman, earlier,” Hiccup said, argumentative. “You just stood by and watched.”

“Well, you seemed to have things all under control.”

Hiccup shook his head. “That’s not the point. You don’t like people very much, do you?”

Viggo took the box back from Hiccup, put it in their cart. “I like a very specific person.”

Hiccup sighed. Viggo had used that one on him before. Instead of continuing the argument - it was clearly pointless - Hiccup pushed the cart along, knowing Viggo would follow. 


End file.
